List of Figure-related Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Merchandise
This is a list of figure-related merchandise for the Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration. S.H. Figuarts Main article: S.H.Figuarts Announced sometime back in October 2012, it was announced that Bandai would once again be producing figurines of the Sailor Moon characters. So far, only the Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars have been released, while Sailor Venus' figure is up for preorder. A Sailor Jupiter figure has been announced. Figuarts ZERO Main article: Figuarts ZERO Figuarts ZERO are figurines produced by Bandai Tamashii Nations and Volks. Unlike the S.H.Figuarts figurines, Figuarts ZERO figurines are unarticulated. Puchi Chara Figures Puchi Chara, also known as Petite Chara, are blind box chibi figurines of various characters. The first set was announced in October 9 2013. Another set, featuring Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and the Outer Senshi, was revealed in November. A third set was announced towards the end of May 2014. It will include the civilian forms of the Inner Senshi and Mamoru. Another Puchi Chara figure, a figure of Princess Serenity, was also announced, but little information was given. More Puchi Chara figures where announced on January 28th, this time of the Spectre Sisters along with another figure of Sailor Moon. Another set, featuring Usagi, Chibiusa and the Outer Senshi in their school and work uniforms was also released, including a miniature figurine of Diana. HGIF Figures Announced on October 31st. They are available for preorder starting in November, and they will be released sometime starting in March 2014. The set is selling for 4,980 yen (about 50 USD) UFO Crane Figurines Announced on November 14th. They are not avaliable to purchase online, however can be won as figurines in UFO cranes. There are only Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Luna figurines. They are scheduled to be released at April 2014. More figures of Sailor Moon, Venus, Jupiter, and Artemis were revealed February 2014. Girls' Memories Figure A new Sailor Moon figure was revealed in February 2014. Tuxedo Mask Gashapons Sailor Moon Desk Gashapons Announced on March 29, 2014, their official title loosely translates as the Sailor Senshi that landed on the Desk (美少女戦士セーラームーン　デスクに舞い降りた戦士たち, Bishōjo senshi Sērā Mūn Desuku ni Maiorita Senshi-tachi). They will be sold in Gashapon machines starting July 2014 for 300 yen each. World Uniform Operation Figurine It has been announced that there will be a figurine of Usagi in the new "World Uniform Operation" figure series.The announcement on the official Sailor Moon website Tamashii Buddies Figures Announced in mid-October 2014, Sailor Moon's figure was debuted at Anime Expo 2014, and Sailor Venus' figure was debuted at New York Comic-Con 2014. Their scheduled release is March 2014, and are available for 1,500 yen each. They measure 9cm in height. Chibi Arts Made by the same company as S.H.Figuarts, Chibi Arts are articulated chibi versions of popular anime characters. Prototypical images of Chibi Arts Sailor Moon have been released; however production has ground to a halt since 2013 and the figures are regarded as discontinued. References Category:Merchandise Category:Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration